My Tutor
by Unikitty723
Summary: Logan and Jasmine both like each other, will they figure out each others feelings during a tutoring session?
1. Please Jaz

**My Tutor**

**Chapter 1**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I was having a big fight with my mom, she wasn't happy.

"I can't believe that you failed your science test!" She yelled.

"It's not my fault!" I said.

"That's the third test you've failed this semester! I'm getting you a tutor." She said.

"No mom you can't! I shouted.

"I'm getting you a tutor," She said.

"Mom, if i'm getting a tutor let me choose who it is. I promise it won't be a joke, please just let me choose my tutor," I begged.

"Fine," She said. "But if your grades don't get any better, I'm getting you a new tutor."

I ran to my room and got my phone. This was perfect there was this girl I liked who was great at science and I could spend more time with her.

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

I was working on my homework when my phone rang. It was from Logan. I was loved when Logan called even though it was only when he was in trouble.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jaz I need your help!" Logan exclaimed.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need you to tutor me in science, can you meet me at Rumble Juice in 10 minutes?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

I was so excited! A chance for me to hang out with the guy I like without anyone else!

I got ready and I ran out of the house.


	2. More Than Friends

**Chapter 2**

**More Than Friends**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

After about 15 minutes Jasmine came running into Rumble Juice she was soaking wet and shivering. I ran up to her and had her sit down on the couch. I got a blanket and covered her to keep her warm.

"Jazz are you Ok?" I asked.

"Ya I'm fine, I just got caught in the storm," Jasmine said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Ya," She said. "Let's start working."

After about an hour of working we decided to take a break.

"This is nice," Jasmine said. "We don't get a ton of time to hang out just you and me."

I thought this would be the time to tell Jasmine that I like her but thought I should start off a little blunt.

"Well ya, we do have chemistry," I said.

"Ya, 4th period," She said.

"Well ya, there's that too," I smiled.

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh! Did he just say what I think he said! Logan has a crush on me! Even though I knew this I had to play it cool.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh um I-" Logan started.

"Did you say that you like me?" I asked him.

"Is that wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's not," I said.

"Good," He said and he leaned in and kissed me.

"Jasmine?Logan?" We hear a voice say.


	3. What Are You Doing?

**Chapter 3**

**What Are You Doing**

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

Logan and I were kissing at Rumble Juice I couldn't believe that I was kissing the guy I've liked for so long. We were kissing and suddenly we heard a voice.

"Jasmine? Logan? Is that you?" We heard a voice say.

We both turned around and saw Garrett with his arm around Lindy.

"What are you doing?"Garrett asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Logan said.

"Didn't Lindy tell you?" Garrett asked.

"No," I said.

"Oh, well this is awkward," Lindy said.

"Lindy and I are dating," Garrett said.

"WHAT?!" We both said.

"Ya," Lindy said.

"So what about you two?" Garrett asked.

"Well, um-" Logan started.

"I've got to go," I said and I ran off.

"Jaz wait!" Logan yelled.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that Jaz ran off like that. I really hoped that she was ok. I ran down to her house to see if she was there. Her parents car wasn't there and the door was left open. I went up to her room and saw her on her bed crying.

"Jaz, what's wrong?" I asked.

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

"The door was open," I said. "What's wrong?"


	4. I Love You

**Chapter 4**

**I Love You**

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

****"Jaz what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," I said. " I guess I just didn't know what to do when Garrett and Lindy saw us kissing."

"Oh, so you don't like me?" Logan asked.

"I never said that," I said.

"So do you like me?" Logan asked.

"Maybe I do," I smiled. "Do you like me?"

"Ya I do," Logan smiled.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know," Logan started. "Want to go out on a date?"

"I'd love to," I smiled.

"Get dressed for the movies and I'll meet you at the theater in an hour," He smiled.

"Ok" I said.

Logan left and closed the door and I called up Lindy.

"Hey Jaz what's up?" She said.

"Can you help me get ready for a date?" I asked.

"I'm on my way," She said.

5 minutes later, Lindy opened the door.

"Hey Jaz, what's up?" She asked.

"Can you help me get ready for a date?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said. "Who is it with? Is it with Dave Bixby?"

Oh no! I was hoping she wouldn't ask! What would she say when I told her I was going on a date with her brother?

"No, it's not," I said.

"Who is it?" She asked. "Come on! Tell me!"

"Lindy, if I tell you promise me you won't be mad at me," I said.

"I promise, just tell me who it is!" She squealed.

"It's your brother," I said.

"What?!" She screamed. "You're going on a date with my brother!"

"You promise not to be mad" I said.

"I'm not mad, I'm super happy for you!" She squealed. "Do you know how long he's liked you?"

"No," I said.

"Whatever let's get you dressed," She smiled.

By the time I was ready, I was in an amazing strapless red dress that went to my knees.

"You look amazing!" Lindy screamed.

"Thanks Lindy," I smiled. "What time is it?"

"5:50, why?" She asked.

"I'm supposed to meet Logan at the theater in 10 minutes I need to go!" I exclaimed.

I ran out of the house and down to the theater with 5 minutes left.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

When Jasmine appeared at the theater I was speechless she was so pretty.

"Wow, you look amazing," I said.

"Thanks," She said.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Ready," She smiled and she took my hand and we walked into the movie.

The movie was amazing and I know that Jasmine had an amazing time.

"That was awesome thanks Logan," She said.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you," I smiled.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too," I smiled and we both leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
